


Redlocks and the Milkovich Bears

by JAinsel



Series: South Side fairytales [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, another fairytale yes, it's a sequel we can say, this time from Goldilocks and the Three Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red hasn't forgotten that hot encounter with the Big Bad Wolf at his grammy's place.<br/>Mickey stealing a curse from Kash might be the right opportunity to get close to that ass again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redlocks and the Milkovich Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Here, get the original fairy tale:
> 
> Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in.
> 
> At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl.
> 
> "This porridge is too hot!" she exclaimed.
> 
> So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl.
> 
> "This porridge is too cold," she said
> 
> So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge.
> 
> "Ahhh, this porridge is just right," she said happily and she ate it all up.
> 
> After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Goldilocks sat in the first chair to rest her feet. 
> 
> "This chair is too big!" she exclaimed.
> 
> So she sat in the second chair.
> 
> "This chair is too big, too!" she whined.
> 
> So she tried the last and smallest chair.
> 
> "Ahhh, this chair is just right," she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!
> 
> Goldilocks was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. She lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too soft. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Goldilocks fell asleep.
> 
> As she was sleeping, the three bears came home.
> 
> "Someone's been eating my porridge," growled the Papa bear.
> 
> "Someone's been eating my porridge," said the Mama bear.
> 
> "Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" cried the Baby bear.
> 
> "Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled the Papa bear.
> 
> "Someone's been sitting in my chair," said the Mama bear.
> 
> "Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried the Baby bear.
> 
> They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Papa bear growled, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed,"
> 
> "Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" said the Mama bear
> 
> "Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Baby bear.
> 
> Just then, Goldilocks woke up and saw the three bears. She screamed, "Help!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room. Goldilocks ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three bears.

Once upon a time, in this tiny village called Chicago South Side, lived Little Red. His real name was…

No wait, just fucking wait. I wrote all this shit in the previous fairytale so I’ll do some self promoting here and tell you to go read Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf.

So, back to us. Little Red, AKA Ian Gallagher, had this thing going on with the local Aladdin (minus the charm, the giant white smile and the monkey and as sure as fuck he was not a diamond in the rough), whose name was Kash Karib. The man was the owner of a shop full of perfumes, sweets and oil lamps, he was married to a fearsome witch called Linda and had two kids. On the side, he got his ass pounded by his assistant Little Red in the backroom of the shop.

What happened one day was for Mickey Milkovich, AKA the Big Bad Wolf, to stroll inside the shop and start taking sweets and whatever caught his eyes from shelves and counters. Kash feared the Milkoviches, cruel bandits who plagued the entire village and the woods. Yet he was also scared of his witch wife. Linda had put a curse in a small sachet and had threatened his husband to turn him into a frog if he didn't use it against whoever wanted to steal from the shop.

“M-Mickey,” Kash stuttered. He so didn’t want to be in this position, but he had to grow some balls and tackle the Big Bad Wolf. “Leave everything here and I won’t curse you.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey said, already munching on a chocolate bar. Kash had the sachet in his hand but he was missing the courage to throw it at the bandit. “You’re not gonna do shit.”

To prove his point, the raven haired boy approached Kash and punched him straight into his face before the man could do anything. Since he was already there, he also took the curse sachet, because why not.

“Pussy,” he spat at the man. Kash just stood there, a hand against his beaten up face. The boy smirked, grabbed another chocolate bar and left the shop.

When Little Red came in the shop in the afternoon, he noticed Kash’s state right away. The skin had already swollen up and Kash sported a soon to be black eye. Ian looked at him, worried but also full of pity. The man was a coward, Ian was pretty sure he hadn’t fought back. Before the redhead had found that weak side of him endearing, now he was pretty bored by it. He just didn’t know how to tell the guy he didn’t want to continue their affair.

“What happened?”

Kash shrugged.

“Milkoviches?” Ian pressed and Kash nodded.

“Mickey,” he said with a sigh.

At the mention of his name Little Red felt his blood rushing. He didn’t forget the fun they had had at his grammy’s house. The Big Bad Wolf had such a perfect ass, he wanted to mark it with -

“Ian? Are you listening to me?” Kash interrupted his flow of thoughts. Ian looked at him slightly irritated.

“What.”

“I said, he stole the sachet with the curse inside, the one Linda gave me,” Kash explained. He looked fairly terrified. It sure wasn’t easy living with a witch. Yet, instead of feeling a sort of sympathy for the man, the fact gave him an idea.

“I’ll get it for you.”

Kash’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You… really?”

Ian nodded. It was a good opportunity as any to get close to the other boy. Ever since they had fucked, Mickey had avoided Ian. “Yeah, I can’t let you get turned into a frog by Linda.”

Kash smiled and thanked Ian, not aware of Little Red’s real plans.

 

***

 

Little Red arrived at the Milkovich’s place feeling nervous as fuck. Mickey wasn't the problem, his father Terry was. That man scared the living shit out of anyone in the village and Ian didn't want to meet him at the door.

Yet he had made his decision, so he took a deep breath and climbed the few creaky steps of the old, rundown house. The redhead knocked on the door, which opened without any effort on Ian's part. It seemed that the Milkoviches were too feared to be bothered to close their main door.

“Hi…” he greeted, not receiving any reply. He was alone.

Slightly disappointed he didn't manage to see Mickey, Ian got distracted by a day old pizza left on the counter. His stomach growled looking at the cold slice and Ian thought that what the heck, nobody was home so he might as well take a bite.

So he did and discovered that the pizza was too spicy for his own taste. There was fucking Tabasco on it.

“Ew.”

Ian dropped the slice and washed away the taste with a gulp of the lukewarm beer right next to the pizza box.

There he also found an half burned blunt. He might as well finish it, there wasn't much left to inhale anyway. Little Red lit it up and started his search for the curse sachet.

 

***

 

A couple of hours later Terry Milkovich came back home, accompanied by his two youngest sons Mickey and Iggy. They were tired and hungry after they had assaulted a fine coach and its noble passengers. They only wanted to chill at home.

Alas, what they discovered once they entered the kitchen was that someone had been there. Iggy immediately pointed his finger to the slice of pizza.

“Someone bit my pizza!” he exclaimed.

Terry, who couldn’t fucking care about his son’s complaining, took a sip out of his beer to find it almost empty.

“What the fuck!” he snarled. “Who drank my beer?”

Mickey was already cursing under his breath since his half blunt was gone.

Some fucker needed to pay.

Granted they were still in the house. The three Milkoviches went searching for the unfortunate person.

“My room is a mess!” Terry shouted furious from his bedroom.

Iggy, who couldn’t really see any difference from his usual mess, just yelled

“Yeah!”

The youngest son went into his own room, ready to whack whoever was inside it, to discover a slightly stoned Little Red laying on his bed. With a huge smile, the redhead pressed his forefinger to his lips, silently telling him to shush.

“Nobody’s here!” Mickey exclaimed and he immediately closed the door behind him. With the fucking key.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey half shouted half whispered.

Ian sat up, leaning with his back against the wall, his long legs dangling from the bed. “I came here to find Kash’s curse sachet.”

Mickey scoffed. “Really? You came here, in my bedroom, for a fucking sachet?”

Ian tried to appear serious and failed miserably. “He wants it back.”

“So?”

“I’ll bring it back.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “And why would you risk my father's wrath for-” This time the boy opened his eyes, wide in shock. “You’re fucking him?!”

Ian giggled at Mickey’s shocked expression. The Big Bad Wolf was so frigging cute!

“Why? You jealous?” the redhead asked.

“As if,” Mickey scoffed and crossed his arms. “Not jealous. Just… He’s old.”

Ian shrugged. “He’s only thirty-two.”

“He’s double your age.”

Little Red grinned. “Meaning he’s more experienced.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Anyway, not giving you the fucking sachet. You can just go whimper to that pedophile.”

Ian got up, his grin now more sensual. He knew he was fucking hot and he was aware of the effect he had on Mickey. He licked his lips and looked at the other guy. “And there’s nothing I can do to make you change your mind…?”

The Big Bad Wolf didn’t move, but lowered his gaze to the floor. Little Red kissed him lightly on his neck, causing the shorter boy to moan and then blush.

“W-Well… There’s something you can do.” Mickey glanced at his bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ian didn’t even give him the time to speak. He pushed the shorter boy down on the mattress and got on top of him.

 

***

 

Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf were basking in their afterglow, when a loud banging on the door got them immediately on their feet.

“Mickey! The fuck you close the door for! I need to take a leak!” Terry shouted from the other side.

The two boys scrambled to fetch their clothes.

Mickey nodded at the window. “You gotta jump from there.

Ian sighed, but he knew it was really the only possible option. He finished dressing and walked towards the window.

“Wait,” Mickey said when Ian sat with a leg still in his room and the other dangling by the external side. He threw the sachet at him. Ian smiled.

“Thanks.” He pocketed the sachet and, before Terry could kick down the door, he jumped.

Mickey’s huge smile died only when his father started to loudly fart in the bathroom.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, after this one I'll probably try to write a long multichapter. I still have to write the first words, actually even have to open the word document. So I don't know when I'll be able to post the first chapter. Hopefully by the next weekend? We'll see.
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
